hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Tyran Vragkisa
Name: '''Tyrann Vragkisa '''First Appearances: I'm hungry, and I already ate the sandvich" (Shin Season 2) Born: November 5, 1991 Relatives: Mary Vragkisa (mother), Ivan Vragkisa (Father, deceased), Jenia Vragkisa (Sister, in an asylum) Likes: '''Puzzles, Puppetry, Chinese Food, Pictures, Good people, Justice, His sister, Reading, Writing '''Dislikes: '''His Mother, His father, scum of the earth, himself '''Western Zodiac Sign: '''Scorpio '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Water 'Monkey Personality Tyrann is a dark soul. He doesn’t lack emotion. But, he does not bear too much optimism. He sees the world as a place of darkness and the humans inhabiting it are creatures of the same nature. He doesn’t curse them for it, he just accepts it and embraces it. He judges person by person. If he likes a person, then he should seem as normal as can be, suave, intelligent, and a dark sense of humor. If he does not like a person, they best not give him an opening. If he sees someone as unworthy of something, he holds nothing above removing them from it. Even if it is their life. He tends to enjoy manipulating people to get them to do what he wishes, but has been known to show general kindness to those whom he feels such feeling is warranted. Abilities '''Malicious Shadowmancy: ' Tyrann has the ability to manipulate shadows and to use them as tools and weapons. The ability requires focus and has three major principles: Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the shape of shadows Amplification: The ability to change the area of shadows Solidification: The ability to bring shadows from 2D to 3D plane and thus gain mass. Tyrann’s manipulation is quite refined. Thus he is able to make a wide variety of intricate shapes based on whatever his imagination requires of them. However, his manipulation is limited to only what he can see. Shadows beyond walls or inside bodies are out of his control. His Amplification is iffy. He can only cause a shadow to grow in 1.5X its original size, meaning if only a small amount of shadow is available he can’t greatly enhance it. Also at this point and time the shadowmancer can only control 3m x 3m area (making it 3x3x3 when solidified) at one time; however, this may be divided to smaller objects but no more than 4 objects at a time. His Solidification is interesting. He has held off on complete solidification, though he is capable of it. This means his shadows generally have the consistency of melting ice. They drip and melt without his telling them to. 1 cc of shadow is around .1 lbs (this means his maximum weight would be 1000 lbs. However it is not focused on one point and it is not equivalent to 1000lbs of impact) The one other thing to note is that this shadowmancy is labeled as malicious: Tyrann’s negative feelings seep into the shadows and grant it an acidic nature. When he is calm, it doesn’t appear at all and the shadows don’t have this quality. The acidic quality ranges from ability to melt skin to wood, and wood is only at a peak of emotion. Darkness Lvl. 1 Infuse Dark: At this level, Dark Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Darkness which deals increased damage to those of Light Alignment. Equipment *A roll of Quarters *Three Pencils *An eraser *A belt buckle shaped like a star *2 Kamigami brushes Background The Vragkisa family household was generally happy. There was a mom who worked at home, a dad who worked as a cop, a boy who worked hard as a student, and a girl who liked her dolls. It wasn’t perfect but they were comfortable. Tyrann was the boy. He wanted to make his family happy. He worked hard as a student and did exceedingly well in school. He played with his little sister and, while they got into the occasional fight, they valued each other very highly. He felt he was surrounded by good and kindness. Slowly things began to change inside the home though. As the Vragkisa family began to run slower on cash, the mother decided that she would take up a job as a receptionist. This meant the father had to be with the kids during the day and work at night. At first it was fun. Tyrann rarely saw his father, because he generally worked all day and slept as soon as he got home. They did so many things together. It was a good month. Then, dark winds came in. Mr. Vragkisa began to smoke and drink, and became discouraged with having to stay home with the “damn brats”, as they were called increasingly more often. He complained loudly while the mom was out, about how stupid they appeared to him. How it was not his place to have to raise the kids. That was when the beatings began. It started when Tyrann was caught taking a cookie from the jar. His father, drunk out of his mind, spotted him and lifted his hand and smacked him, hard. From then on both children were repeatedly hit, first for doing things wrong, and then for speaking when Mr. Vragkisa didn’t want them to, which he decided at random. Tyrann often defended his sister, but never spoke to his mother. He always felt, somehow, he must be the one who was wrong. After all, his dad was a cop, an upholder of justice. It was in his second year of middle school that it happened. Tyrann came from school and didn’t see his father. He called out but no one answered. Slowly, he walked through the house before hearing the muffled cries of help. He opened his sister’s door to witness a horrible seen. His father, the man he felt was of virtue, despite everything, raping his eleven year old sister, whom was the person he treasured most. Before now, Tyrann had no history of having special powers. No one in the family in any generation had. But this scene before him, it unleashed an inner rage unlike anything most people feel in their entire lives. This rage unleashed the dark monster inside of Tyrann. A dripping black claw rose menacingly behind him and clutched his father hard, smoke rising as he yelled out in pain. Yelling for mercy, cursing at his own flesh and blood the father stared at his son. His son stared back with bloodshot menacing eyes. Slowly the fingers gripped harder and the ooze that had once been Mr. Vragkisa dripped to the floor. The police made an investigation, it was determined that the father had died due to a gas leak flaming up as he lit his cigarette after the “incident”. This was determined because the stove has been completely destroyed. The cops agreed that it was fortunate that Tyrann had been able to get his sister out. The rape was reported; a funeral was scheduled. In all this Tyrann told no one what had happened. Tyrann’s sister was too traumatized by the combined scenes of the day and was sent to a psychiatric ward. Tyrann’s mother…she denied the entire thing had ever happened. She had never had a daughter; her husband had died on duty. Already disgusted with humanity based on his father’s actions, bile churned in Tyrann’s stomach as he hears his mother. He now felt he understood. There was no limit a “good” person could sink. Why fight it? Why let others who have descended impose fear on you who did the “right” thing. Tyrann signed himself up for kenpo lessons as well as began training his power in secret. It took a while, but by the end of middle school, he could control his ability. He also maintained his studies. In fact, he increased them. He devoted much of his time to study. All this was needed: he would be the one to be feared, not the one to be scared. Throughout this entire time, he maintained social graces and acted like a good person. He didn’t hate humanity, he just felt it was all equal scum, and thus those which he didn’t like somehow or another ended up in tricky situations. This brings us to the modern day. After one fight at school where the offender mentioned his sister, Tyrann struck out with his abilities. The victim of the attack lost use of his left arm. When asked about it, Tyrann claimed ignorance. He explained how he hadn’t known of his abilities, it was an accident. No one could argue. While some found traces of this ability in the accident five years ago, it couldn’t be directly connected. Due to these circumstances, Tyrann has been sent to Shinya to learn to control his powers, rather than sit in a jail cell. This was the plan, till the heartless attacked as he was being transported. He was forced off into another world. A world that had no records of his existence or past. Before they could stop him, his transporters found themselves short on oxygen. He then took his first steps into Niwa. Trivia *Tyrann's name in Serbian means "Tyrant of the Devil's Rain" Category:Dark